Head Boys
by Sweetie394
Summary: What will happen when Hogwarts selects two Head Boys? Is that even allowed? Will things be just as volatile as ever? Rated M for slash, language, and adult themes. HPxDM Not book compliant.
1. Prologue

Draco and Harry are both selected by the castle to be Head Boy for their seventh year. Will things be strained, or can they call a truce and live together in peace?

_Rated M for adult content. Slash, language, adult themes, etc._

All characters owned by J. K. Rowling. Definitely not mine. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at, Potter?" Draco spat as he shoved Harry backwards.<p>

It was only then that Harry discovered what had upset Malfoy so much. Nestled on his robes, _also_, was a Head Boy badge. Harry looked down at his own, dumbly. Hermione had her wand out beside him and was glaring at Malfoy. "Unlike you, Harry got an accompanying letter as well. Why don't you stop?" she exclaimed, exasperated. "The war is over, Malfoy. Can't you just leave well enough alone without pretending you are Head Boy on top of everything else?"

"Bollocks, Granger. I have my letter right here," was his seething reply as he pulled said letter from the pocket in his robes. Hermione snatched it out of his hands, scanning the document quickly. The color drained from her face. "It's just like yours, Harry..." she stated. Harry turned to Hermione, ignoring Malfoy as he examined the letter as well. His eyes slowly lifted, meeting his enemy's straight on.

"What does this mean...?" he questioned aloud.

* * *

><p>"Two Head Boys? Really, Professor, it's not possible. Hogwarts : A History, clearly states–" Headmistress McGonagall silenced her with a look. "You know as well as I do, Miss Granger, that Hogwarts itself chooses Head Boy and Head Girl. This can not be helped." The Headmistress was honestly as confused as the students. The castle's magic had a mind of it's own. "But," Hermione continued, unaffected by the interruption, "who is the Head Girl, then?" Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat, glancing at the two boys at the back of the room. Neither of them had yet to say a word. "As far as we can tell, the castle hasn't selected a Head Girl this year."<p>

* * *

><p>"The both of you will share accommodations, as is tradition. This is your commons, " Headmistress McGonagall went on as she showed the boys into a small, absurdly decorated, sitting room. The castle had seen fit to make it the epitome of Gryffindor meets Slytherin. Red, gold, green, and silver were strewn everywhere. Draco chanced a glance at Harry, smugly noting that he was as horrified as he himself was.<p>

"Mr. Potter, your rooms are up the stairs and to the left, Mr. Malfoy, the same on the right. You will share a bathroom that joins your quarters. I will have a list of duties ready for you by the end of the evening. I suggest you both get settled in," she stated, looking closely down at both of them. "Boys, I can not stress how important it is for the both of you to put the past behind you. The castle has given you a unique opportunity to let bygones be bygones. Do not squander it." She swept out of the room leaving the two boys alone.

* * *

><p>"I.. Er.." Harry started, mumbling the words. "I s'pose I'll go unpack." He didn't say another word as he head towards the stairs, not looking back once as he climbed them. Draco glared at the staircase for a few moments before straightening his shoulders and following behind, intent on redecorating the god awful commons as soon as he had set his room to rights.<p>

* * *

><p>And so it begins...<p>

Please review!


	2. Chapter One : Roommates

_Why, hello again, my dear readers. I hadn't expected to come back to this story for a few more days. However, sitting here, drinking my coffee and eating my croissant at my favorite coffee shop (Anyone in Utah : Beans & Brews is sooo much better than Starbucks :D ) this Saturday morning, I find myself drawn back to our boys. (Partially thanks to my amazing reviewers.) I was astounded by the amount of traffic and interest simply the prologue of this little tale brought. I'm excited to continue!_

_**totalizzyness**, **Megan**, **Elza**, and **LIGHTNSHADOWS**: Thank you, thank you! Reviews are what make writers excited to write. You four are absolutely amazing. Elza, fantastic input. Trust me, you will see some of the things you suggested at some point. ;)_

_Also, thank you thank you to all who added Head Boy(s) to your favorites and story alerts! I hope I don't disappoint._

_Characters owned by JKR, obviously._

_x **Sweetie** x_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One : Roommates<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco paled the moment he opened the door to his rooms. He may be a Slytherin, but it didn't mean he enjoyed the harsh green and silver silks that were draped over every single surface. He shrugged off his school robes to reveal the simple white button up shirt he wore with his black slacks. He pondered, looking around the room as he unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He glanced down at his forearm, noting the absence of the Dark Mark. It had disappeared the night of the final battle. Thank Merlin. He pulled out his wand and got to work, not bothering with his unpacking until he had fixed this disaster.<p>

He transfigured the plain, four-post, wooden bed into something wrought-iron and elegant. The walls became a soft blue color, while his bedding changed to a mix of whites and creams. If someone had been watching him, they would have been astounded at the relaxed stance he'd taken. His lips were set in a small smile as he worked. The torches on the walls dimmed to a more acceptable shine. He added a small desk against one wall and a sketching easel near the window. The curtains over the small window in his quarters lengthened to the floor and became white and slightly transparent. He could just make out the varying shades of the setting sun through the filmy fabric. It wasn't one hundred per cent better, but it was a start.

He turned his attentions to his trunk, spelling it empty. His clothing and robes found homes in his chest of drawers and his closet. His books piled themselves neatly on his desk and his spare parchment and quills slid into its drawers. He then levitated his trunk to the end of his bed and settled himself on the edge of it, looking around the room. He nodded once at his progress. It would do, for now. He cast a quick tempus charm, checking the time. He sighed when he realized how late it had gotten. No time to wind down, it seemed.

He pulled his sleeves down, buttoning them quickly, then threw his robes back on. He adjusted his Head Boy badge, proudly, then checked his reflection. Not a hair out of place. Very nice. He stared at himself in the mirror a moment. Had his eyes always looked so haunted? Had his lips always been so tight with stress or so torn from his bad habit of worrying them with his teeth? He took a deep breath to steady himself, straightened his robes, then opened his door, making his way down the stairs. He couldn't help but feel a flash of surprise once he reached the bottom and was once again in the common room. Harry was settled on the sofa, his spine straight and his shoulders tense.

The walls had been changed to a warm cinnamon color, while the battle tapestries had been removed. The sofas and chairs were a buttery, chocolate brown leather that looked like you could easily sink into them and read for hours comfortably. The fire was roaring in the hearth and the torches here had been dimmed as well. Harry's head snapped up when he heard Draco enter the room. "I couldn't stand the blasted room before. I.. er.. I hope this suits you, too, Malfoy," Harry started, obviously trying to be civil. Draco just smirked. "It'll do, I suppose, though it isn't to my usual… standard," he stated, looking down his nose at Harry. If Draco was honest with himself, he was actually quite impressed. It looked almost exactly like his personal library at home, minus the books. He wasn't about to reveal that to Potter, however.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He was trying. Why the bloody hell wasn't the Slytherin doing the same? He sighed almost imperceptibly. Draco settled himself, primly, on the chair closest to the fire. He was easily chilled and the warmth was welcome. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a quarter of an hour before the Headmistress returned. The tension never eased from Harry's shoulders. He also noted that Malfoy's hands never unclenched. How the devil were they going to make it through the entire year living together? What had the castle been thinking?

* * *

><p>"Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, it will also be your responsibility to supervise rounds, oversee the Prefect meetings, and aid any professor should they need it. Understood?" she continued as she spared a glance at them. Draco was glaring at the wall, not really paying attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying. Harry's cheeks were flushed, though with anger or embarrassment, she couldn't quite be sure. "Well?" she demanded. That seemed to snap them out of it. "Yes, Professor," both of the boys replied. "Need I remind you of the honor that Hogwarts has bestowed upon you? The list of Head Boys that have found themselves successful in adulthood is not a short one. We have Quidditch professionals, Potion Masters, world-famous Mediwizards-"<p>

She continued on, but Harry blocked her out, letting his mind wander. His eyes met Draco's briefly. He looked amused, but only for a moment before his wall fell back into place. He sneered at Harry. Harry shook his head slightly, tuning in just as the Headmistress finished her speech. "This is your chance to make a name for yourselves, boys. I suggest you take full advantage." Harry chuckled, quickly covering it with a cough when he caught himself. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had already made names for themselves. He just wanted to live a normal life now, though he couldn't say the same about Malfoy. He probably loved the notoriety.

* * *

><p>"What's so funny, Potter?" Draco demanded as soon as the Headmistress had left the room, though his voice lacked the usual venom. The relaxing ambiance of the room was having an effect on him. Harry blushed, keeping his eyes on the floor as he stood. He hadn't thought Malfoy or McGonagall had caught that. "Nothing," he mumbled. "Rounds, yeah? If we separate, we should get them done more quickly," he said a bit louder, trying to change the subject. Draco just looked at him, quite obviously annoyed. "You know as well as I do we have to do rounds together, Potter. Or were you too busy staring at me to listen to what McGonagall was saying?" he said with a laugh. Harry cheeks flushed even more as he stalked out of the room. 'Maybe this won't be so bad,' Draco thought to himself. 'I'll have even more of a chance to get under his skin this year.' He followed Harry through the portrait hole, and nearly ran into him since the daft bastard had stopped just outside the opening.<p>

"Let's get this over with, Malfoy. I want to go to bed.," Harry said, while walking down the hall. First stop was the library to make sure no one was out of their beds and hiding in the aisles. He didn't know what had Draco looking so pleased, but it wouldn't mean good things for him, he was sure. He was even more irritated that he had to lengthen his stride to keep up with the other boy. Draco had always been taller than him, but he was bound and determined not to make him wait for him. He wouldn't be the one to slow them down.

The remainder of their trek around the castle was uneventful. Even that was an extreme step forward. Neither one of them had hexed, insulted, annoyed, or otherwise pestered the other. They simply walked in silence. An uncomfortable silence, but silence nonetheless. Once they made their way back to the portrait, Harry was dead on his feet. He was still having nightmares about the war, so he hadn't been sleeping well. He spared Draco a single glance before turning and walking up the stairs without a single word. Draco simply shook his head and followed behind him, heading up to his own room.

Harry burrowed into his bed deeply. He really would have to do something about his room sometime or another. Everything was draped in red and gold. It was obnoxious. How was anyone supposed to get sleep in a room like this? He shut his eyes tightly, attempting all the tricks in the book. He counted sheep, he did arithmetic in his head, he quoted Shakespeare's plays that he'd memorized. It was no use. His eyes slid open to the pale moonlight lighting up his room. He could make out the piles of clothes in the corner of his room where he'd tossed them, the haphazard pile of books on his desk, the gold, the red, the red, the gold…

"GAH!" Harry screamed, frustrated. The door connecting the bathroom to his room slammed open, banging into the wall hard. "What the bloody hell is going on with you, Potter?" Draco seethed. Harry's head shot up. "Er.. Malfoy… Umm, I didn't mean to wake you.," he stuttered, not knowing what to say with the Slytherin in his room. "Didn't mean to wake me? I'm a light sleeper as is, I don't need you bloody well screaming your damned head off at all hours of the night!" He stared at Harry briefly, his eyes flashing around the room in disgust. He stalked back through the bathroom, slamming the door on his way. Harry just shook his head. He cast a quick silencing charm before giving up and allowing the torches to relight themselves. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well make use of his time. He grabbed his wand and got to work.

* * *

><p>Draco was up before the sun and was seated beside his window, sketching whatever came to his mind. He didn't pay much attention to the page as his charcoal pencil flew across it. He put it down as the sun started to rise. He conjured a window seat to rest beneath the window, and sat atop it, resting his arms on the windowsill. Sunrises were so peaceful. He always started the day watching it. 'New beginnings,' Draco thought to himself. He smiled wistfully as the colors started to fade, then began to gather his things for his morning shower.<p>

Once in the bathroom, he slid out of his pajama pants, started the shower, and stepped under the spray. He let the steaming water pound against his back as it relaxed the tension from his muscles. He treated his hair with the special cleansing oils that Uncle Sev had given him for his birthday, then set to work washing the rest of his body. He made quick work of it, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the stubborn Gryffindor was awake and wanting his turn. He really would have to write to his father to complain about the foolish idea that he should share a bathroom. He would fix it. He stepped out of the shower and was just beginning to towel himself dry when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the other door.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh. Someone's going to be angry.<em>

_Enjoyed spending my Saturday with you, loves! Review, review, review and maybe I'll update tomorrow. ;)_

_x **Sweetie** x_


	3. Chapter Two : Surprises

_Hello, loves! This chapter is dedicated to _ _who was nice enough to give my muse a swift kick in the butt. Here is an update for you! Enjoy._

_Characters belong to JKR  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two : Surprises<strong>

Draco made no move to cover himself. He was comfortable in his own skin and had confidence to spare, but the invasion of privacy grated on his nerves. He glared at the boy standing on the other side of the door.

"When you're quite finished gawking at me, would you be kind enough to shut the door?" Draco asked in an icy tone.

Harry's expression had gone from bleary-eyed and tired, to shocked and embarrassed, the moment he opened that door. His eyes couldn't help to glance over the blonde's body as it lay bared to him. He felt his cock twitch with interest. Harry was horrified. He hurriedly slammed the door shut.

Draco huffed, turning to dry his body off. Leave it to the other boy to piss him off their first morning as roommates. He gathered his things together, and shut the light off, heading through the door adjoining his room. He couldn't help but recall the blush that had tinged Harry's cheeks, however.

How interesting...

* * *

><p>A polite knock came from behind the door to Harry's room. He groaned into his pillow. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to the Slytherin bastard after what happened.<p>

"It's open," he called.

Draco walked in, a lecture already poised on his tongue, but it was lost the moment he stepped into the room. He recalled the chaos of Harry's room he had seen the night before, with red and gold vomited over everything. There had been piles and stacks of books, clothes, and parchment, everywhere. He couldn't believe he was in the same room.

The bed was still a four-post, but was magnificent with elegant celtic designs carved into the wood, by hand, if his guess was correct. The same graced the inset of the chest of drawers, the desk, the window seat, and the wardrobe. The wood had been stained a deep cherry color which offset the pale cream fabric that covered the walls.

The linens on the bed were pale green, bringing a light, airy feeling to the space. The window seat had been piled with large, comfortable-looking cushions. However, the part of the room he couldn't stop looking at, was the ceiling. Harry had managed to charm it to look like the sky, just like in the Great Hall. It was an impressive show of magic. Draco found himself breathless as he watched a flock of geese fly overhead. A team of powerful wizards should be required to make it work, particularly in such a short amount of time.

When he had heard the door open, but minutes passed before a word was said, Harry glanced up from the bed he hadn't left since his humiliation earlier that morning. He was surprised, and suspicious, by the awe on the blonde's face.

"Did you do this...?" Draco asked, transfixed.

Harry cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"Er, yeah... Couldn't sleep," he replied, his eyes glued to Draco's face.

Hearing his voice seemed to bring Draco from his stupor. That open, awed look melded back into the usual icy stare the blonde reserved for him alone.

"Just had to show off, eh, Golden Boy?" he asked with a sneer. "Oh, and knock next time. I don't feel like fueling your sick little fantasies."

Draco smirked at him before walking from the room. He hoped Harry didn't notice the last glance towards the ceiling before he crossed the threshold.

It was as if a switch had been flipped, and it took Harry a moment to catch up. When he did, he was fuming.

"Why don't you learn what a lock is, Malfoy! And don't think for one second that I'd want anything to do with you, naked or otherwise! Get out of my room," he demanded, jumping out of bed to slam the door behind the sneering blonde.

* * *

><p>"Naked?" Ron snorted, trying to concentrate on the bird he was trying to transfigure into a teacup.<p>

His kept sprouting wings and trying to fly away. Hermione had cast a bubble charm over his desk so he wouldn't lose it. Harry grimaced as he nodded. He jabbed his own feather-covered teacup, which still had a beak, with his wand. His teacup snapped at him and he winced as it drew a drop of blood.

"Honestly, you two. It's a swift down, then swish motion. Were you paying attention at all?" Hermione huffed, as she changed both of their cups back to disgruntled looking birds.

She smiled proudly at her own cup, which had a delicate china pattern, and a scalloped edge, around the rim. She set to transfiguring the birdcage into a matching teapot for extra credit. Both boys rolled their eyes and set to work again.

"I was paying attention, 'Mione! Paying attention to the fact that our best mate saw our evil nemesis NAKED this morning!" Ron exclaimed.

He said the word 'naked' so loud that the room erupted in a fit of giggles. Ron's ears turned almost as red as his hair as he blushed.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonegal exclaimed. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor! Do try to keep your inappropriate conversations from entering my classroom."

"Sir, yes, sir! I mean, ma'am! I mean..."

If possible, Ron's face turned even more red as he stumbled over his response. Professor McGonegal rolled her eyes and turned to Neville, who with an overdramatic flourish, had transfigured his bird into a toaster which kept popping slices of toast into students' laps.

Harry had managed a passable teacup, at this point. The china still had a feathery pattern, but he figured that was as good as he was going to get. Ron's was almost a pretty as Hermione's, but was still standing on two little bird feet. He shrugged, deciding that was good enough.

"So what happened after that?" Ron demanded, his attention back on Harry.

"I don't really know. He came to my room, but was acting really strange. He just kind of walked in, stood around for a minute, got huffy, then left."

"That's all well and good, Harry," Hermione said as she set her completed teapot next to her cup, "But how he was acting isn't the important bit. I just want to know one thing."

She picked up her wand, fixing the china pattern's colors which were approximately two shades off a perfect match. She grinned, pleased with her work, before turning her attention to the two boys beside her, both of which were staring at her expectantly. She rested her chin in her hand, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"How big was it?

"Hermione!" rang two appalled voices.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Potter, stop staring at your feet. We round together so neither of us misses anything. I'm not doing this for my health," Draco growled.<p>

That broke Harry out of his reverie.

"Right, sorry. Just thinking."

"Well, I know that is an alien concept to your pathetic little brain, but please try to save it for a time that doesn't leave all the work to me," Draco hissed, lengthening his stride to force Harry to speed up.

He stopped when he noticed Harry was no longer next to him.

"Now what?" he demanded, exasperated.

"Why do you do that?" Harry asked.

"Do what, Potter? And be quick. I'd like to get some sleep at some point tonight."

"That. We finally have a chance to try to... Well, if not be friends, then at least be civil. I can't damn well live like this for a whole year. I'm trying, Malfoy! Why the hell can't you do the same?" Harry seethed.

That pulled Draco up short. Why did he insist on pushing Harry's buttons? Was it habit? They had always been fierce enemies. It had been a rivalry from the very beginning, and then Voldemort had pitted him against Harry when he was in his service. Though, the war was over. Voldemort was gone. Harry himself had testified on behalf of his family. Could they set aside seven years of hostility? With that, he made up his mind, reaching forward with his right hand, extending it like he had over seven years ago.

"You're right, Potter. I suppose it is time we grew up a bit."

Harry glanced at his hand, cautiously. For a brief flash, he saw an eleven-year-old Draco, with an age-old sneer, and that same hand extended. It was stronger, now. Certainly, larger. But the nails were still perfectly manicured, and the Malfoy family crest still adorned the ring on his ring finger. He stared at it, wondering, as he did seven years ago, if it was a good idea to trust the blonde.

Draco eyed him wearily. He had taken the first step. Would it be rejected, as it was all that time ago? Could he handle it if so? Harry took a step forward...

...and clasped Draco's hand, shaking it, firmly.

"Call me Harry."

* * *

><p><em>There you have it! How long do you think this shaky truce will last?<em>

_Read and review, loves!  
><em>

_x Sweetie x  
><em>


End file.
